Forum:Operation: Organizational Excellence
Operation: Organizational Excellence is a proposal given to all users on BFF that are in need of character organization. Many users are new to the organization of how characters on BFF should look, and many people are aware that it is easier to see something being done instead of actually doing it themselves. Also, some users never quite get the hang of it, no matter how much time they spend working on their articles. However, in light of recent Wikia happenings, I believe that, as Head-Admin, it is my responsibility to work with the Admin team in keeping everything on BFF organized. Now, the way this will take place will be in the following steps, and all Admins who wish to voice their concerns, please do so on the talk page of this article. Procedure #All users who wish to participate will list up to five characters on the talk page that they would like to be organized. All Admins will be assigned to a grouping of characters by myself, which will follow the BFF Study Guide: Tutorial for Sucessful Articles! format in organizing their selected characters. The users will then look at those five as models, and attempt to mimic that style in their future and current characters, in order to ensure a more simple and easy way to review and write information into articles. Keep in mind, we would like all characters (especially Shinigami-based Characters) to have Kanji or Katakana along with the Romanization. If you have trouble attaining that information, Admins will supply users with links to translation websites upon request. #Once all users are familiar with the format of character articles, Admins will be assigned a user to work with in the next step. The next step will be to formally categorize all story arcs, character races and groupings, etc. All users, regardless of rank, will be expected to keep a Bleach (Username(s) here) page. Consult Bleach (Seireitou & Ten Tails) for how to set up that page. This is a much better tool than millions of pages of Bleach: Title here (Credit goes to Ten Tails for coining that term, lol). All of those will be listed in a mainstream Bleach page, which will be linked on the main page of BFF soon. Now, because there will be multiple Bleach series, there will obviously be multiple Gotei 13, Vizard, etc etc. Those will be required to be listed in a mainstream Gotei 13, or Vizard page. Also, as of this moment, there will be no more "Official Bleach Organization" anymore. This is because many users will find themselves unable to take the position they want, and also gives way to bias. However, that being said, Organizations that are purely fanon, like the Seijin Council, will not require a (Username(s) here) on their title, for they are of your work, and yours alone. Further detail will follow once Step 1 is complete. NOTE: All users who wish to participate in Step 1, please state so on the talk page of this article. Admins, have you any requests or opinions (positive and/or negative), please state so on the talk page as well. Let's all work together, and make BFF an organized wikia! Admin team sign-up Note: All current Admins please mark down below with your signature in order to get an accurate list of all current admins in power. *Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:14, October 4, 2010 (UTC) *-- 楽しい Vui (吐露) 20:22, October 4, 2010 (UTC) *--The Raven Master 00:32, October 5, 2010 (UTC) *---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 02:59, October 5, 2010 (UTC) *Takeshi (Talk here) 02:21, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Category:Seireitou *--Achrones150 02:11, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Admins that are not participating * I'm going to make sure that others know that I am totally aware of this project, but I do not plan to take part because I generally do not follow the format that this project is going to enforce. It would be hypocritical of me to tell newbies to use one format when it's quite clear that I do something else that is accepted but not enforced on BFF. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 02:25, October 11, 2010 (UTC)